Percabeth: Love at First Sight 1
by Percabeth007
Summary: The new FanFic series, Percabeth: Love at First Sight (LAFS) By Hunter. New chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the first addition of Percabeth Love at First Sight (LAFS) I hope you all enjoy, will be uploading the next chapter soon! :D**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy was sitting on his bed in the Poseidon Cabin. The cabin was mess because Tyson hadn't been around for a few weeks. Percy supposed he was having the time of his life down in his dad's palace. Speaking of having the time of their life, he thought about Annabeth on her family vacation to Italy. Thankfully, she would be back anytime now. As he thought, he heard a loud noise coming from up towards the Big House. He paused, waiting for any more noise. After a solid fifteen seconds of utter quietness, he jumped out of his bed and ran towards the noise. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Annabeth brushing off her jeans. He couldn't help but admire how long, skinny legs as she walked casually towards him. His eyes grew wider as she pulled him close to her, going in for the kiss. He gently kissed her back, not realizing that Chiron was not far behind, watching intensely. You see, after… _their incident_ … last summer, Chiron hasn't been too keen on them going the the next base. But in the moment, the two of them didn't care at all. When Percy finally pulled away to get a good look at her face, he smiled. Her stormy gray eyes poured into his seaweed green eyes. He didn't want to ever pull away from her gaze, but Chiron cleared his throat, trying not to be rude, to get their attention.

The Centaur spoke, "Excuse me, but I think it's best if the two of you get some rest, activities tomorrow will start bright and early, and I need both of you to be ready to help with the newcomers."

"Okay," they said in unison.

The two of them walked off, leaving Chiron behind them. Percy went to his Cabin, alone, and jumped into his bed. For the next hour or so, (He wasn't keeping track of time) all Percy could think about was Annabeth. He longed for her for so long to sleep by his side at night. It was better than being all by himself all of the time. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He was working himself up, getting angrier by the minute. Why does he not get to spend time with her. She has been gone for almost a month and he only gets to greet her with a kiss?! He gets up out of his bed, throwing his covers onto the floor, desperate to see his girlfriend. He storms out of his room, still in his boxers, and no shirt. He catches Annabeth by surprise, making her jump as he quickly hops onto her bed, lying next to her. He stared into her eyes, and for a moment they sat their, staring at each other in silence. After Annabeth regained her senses, she smacked him, not too hard, but enough to surprise him.

"What in the Hades are you doing in here!?" She screamed.

Percy didn't reply, only kept staring. He took the time to scan her body with his eyes, moving from head to toe, admiring her fantastic curves. Stunned, he looked back up to her eyes, unable to speak. Finally, he was able to get out, "I need you right now." She tightened her grip on her covers, unsure what to say. Finally, she nods her head. Percy lays his head in her lap. He sighs. Annabeth realizes what he really wants, and it startles her so much she almost jumps. "Percy, I-I don't know if I'm ready yet." He looks at her, nods his head, and returns his head to her lap. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep with her. He wasn't sure if she knew he just wanted to sleep in the same bed. He would be completely fine with actually, _doing it_ , but if Annabeth wasn't ready, then that was fine with him… for now. She intertwined her fingers in his hair. She thought, about how she really did want him inside her. She sat still for a moment, thinking he was asleep. She whispered into his ear "I want you inside me." She blushed as he shot up, looking straight at her. She squealed, "I-I thought you were asleep, I-I'm sorry." Percy got up from the bed and took her hand. "Say no more," he replied, and then forcefully pulled her up and out from her bed. He pulled her close, really close. She could feel his warm breath down her neck. He grabbed at the button of her pajama pants, but he let go. She was tired of him teasing her, so she took charge, and quickly grabbed hold of his boxers and shot them down his legs. His stiff member was at least 8-9 inches, grinding her thigh with it. She grabbed it, and started sliding her hand up and down on it. Percy groaned, wincing, not because it hurt, but because he had never felt such pleasure in his life.

Percy pushed Annabeth back onto the bed, restraining her hands to the mattress. He teased her, licking every inch of bare skin from her belly to her upper chest. He pinched both of her nipples. She looks at him in playful anger. She yells at him to stop teasing, and put it inside her. Percy admires her facial features. She is all red with hatred towards him, for not giving it to her. Percy gives her a half smile, mostly because he's concentrating on giving her a good tease, leading up to the grand finale. He eventually slides his hard member into Annabeth's tight canal. She tenses up, moaning, exhaling hard as he pushes in and then back out. She needs him. She wants him. She moans, "Hsggds… harder….plea-" She was cut off when Percy started slamming with all of his speed and might into her women's parts. She lets out a solid cry of pleasure. In the back of his mind, Percy is worried that they could possible wake Chiron up, or even worse… _Mr. D._ He shoved the thought aside, putting himself mentally… and physically… into Annabeth.

Percy moans, "Annabeth, permission to let go?" She thought about it.. About the possibility of a child. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a child, but she didn't care at this point. She politely nods at him, and he starts pushing himself into her harder, and faster.. He is finally able to unload into her, both of them moaning in unison. Percy pulls out and lays down on the bed at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A-N: This chapter is quite a bit less… Rated M… than the last one. I tried to go for a less hardcore chapter. These types of fanfictions are my favorite, as they are pretty relatable to a lot of teenagers. If you are younger than 12, I suggest you don't read a lot of my work, especially if you're not into this kinda stuff. Thanks, and enjoy!**

After a long winter, Percy was ready to finally get to camp. If he had to wait any longer, he thought he'd explode. As soon as his taxi arrived on the street outside of Goode, butterflies started a war in his stomach. He couldn't help but get overly excited to see all of his friends, particularly one of them. Gods, he felt like it'd been forever since he saw everyone. He told the driver to take him to a location near Half-Blood Hill. Not long after, Percy was walking on the soft grass of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was either already arguing with each other over last summers disputes, or grinning from ear to ear, excited to see their friends again. He scanned the camp, or at least what was in his view. He didn't yet see the one he needed to. The hole in his heart had not yet filled. He walked forward, slowly, trying to think of something genius to say to her. When he was unable to find her, at first he felt a small panic attack start in his brain. _Is she skipping camp this summer?_ He thought. They were seventeen, so it was doubtful Chiron would allow it.

Speaking of which, Percy would be turning eighteen in a few months. He wondered if maybe she just got stuck in traffic, that is if her dad drove her. She hadn't gotten her license yet, but last summer she had told him that she planned to. He focused back onto the current situation, and decided that he would just peek his head into the Athena Cabin, to see if she was in there. He figured she would be outside on the first day, especially since it was so nice out. Then again, it wouldn't surprise him if she was nose-deep into one of her, boring to him, architecture books. Just as he had suspected, Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading some book called _The History of San Francisco Architecture._ As he walked in, she hadn't even noticed him until he came right up beside her, which kind of disappointed him. She glanced up from her book, and smiled. He smiled back, and she went back to her book. Percy was so stunned he didn't even bother to question her, he just walked out, making sure his footsteps made it sound like he was angry. Annabeth glanced back up, wondering what she did wrong.

Percy stormed off to his cabin, the Poseidon Cabin, and flopped down onto his bed, on the verge of tears. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Annabeth. _How could she just go back to her book, without a word, like it's more important to her than I am?_ He thought. He decided to push the thought away, trying not to make himself any more angry than he already was. He tried, but it wouldn't escape his mind. He was trying to decide which he was more, angry, disappointed, or just sad. He started to hear a high pitched ringing in his right ear, and he knew that he was about to pass out. He'd had this feeling before, when he watched a doctor show. You'd think as a demigod, he could handle blood more. Normally he could, but on that particular episode, there was A LOT. But this time there was no blood, and he wasn't sure why she was feeling light headed. Maybe it was because he was going to emotionally explode, because he felt like this. He had just gotten ignored by the only person in the world that he cared about more than himself, besides his mother, obviously.

He heard a knock on his cabin door, and thought that it was probably Chiron wondering why he wasn't at Archery. He was wrong. Annabeth let herself in, ignoring Percy's angry grunt when he saw her. She walked up to his bedside, and stared at him for a good fifteen seconds. Afterwards, she asked, "What?" He stared back, trying to figure out why on earth she was unable to see what she had done. He looked down, trying to break their locked eyes. He turned over and tried to ignore the fact that she was still there. He closed his eyes, pushing himself to go to sleep. He knew that Chiron would be around soon to keep him busy, no doubt Annabeth would tell him something was wrong. Chiron would do anything to keep the campers happy, especially Percy, since they have grown to be good friends over the years of saving the world too many times. Lost in his thoughts, he almost forgot that Annabeth was still staring at him. He knew she would stay there all day if she had to. She was too persistent to give up, on anything, ever. He turned his head around, trying to get a good look at her. He realized that his head couldn't turn 180 degrees very well, so he was forced to completely flip over.

She didn't say anything, just kept staring. Percy knew what she was doing. She was trying to force him to talk. As much as he didn't want to give in to her tricks, he felt the need to tell her how selfish it was of her to ignore him completely for a book. As he told her, her cheeks turned ghostly white, like what she had done had only just hit her. She didn't know what to say, so she just started crying. As much as Percy thought she deserved it, he couldn't help but feel bad. If she really hadn't even thought anything wrong, maybe she didn't mean any harm. She sat down on his bed, and continued to sob. Percy couldn't stand to see her like this, but he was still slightly furious, so he said, "It's ok, maybe I overreacted." He got up from his bed, her hand in his. He pulled her up and dragged her out of the cabin. They walked together through a trail in the woods. Percy had made the trail the previous summer by having Nico use his dead powers to kill all of the grass to form a small pathway through the woods, with Chiron's permission of course. Percy and Annabeth veered off the trail about a quarter mile down. Percy sat down in the grass, pulling Annabeth, still slightly crying, down next to him. Percy laid down in the grass, extending his limbs to stretch, and then put his arm behind Annabeth's head, who laid in the grass a mere few inches next to him. His anger had dissipated, and he now got that feeling he got every summer he came back to the camp. He couldn't explain it, but it was definitely a good feeling. He was finally back, after a winter that was pretty rough on him.

Annabeth went to a completely different school, and between school and their schoolwork, they had no time whatsoever to do anything together. Now that he thought about it, it had been almost nine months since he even talked to Annabeth. His anger level raised just slightly, thinking about how the first time the saw each other in nine months was ruined when he was utterly ignored. He could tell Annabeth was thinking the same exact thing, as tears started to stream down her face again. He leaned over and kissed her. That seemed to help, as it brought a smile to her face. "Don't worry about it, really, it's not that big of a deal. Honestly, it's better that you were reading that book anyways. You're going to be an amazing architect someday. Not that you already aren't. I mean… Uh…" Percy realized he really screwed that last part up. Annabeth let out a half-hearted laugh. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She replied. He smiled. He was just happy that she was happy now. They laid there, and eventually fell asleep. Percy woke up with a start unable to breath. He realized where he was, and he looked to his left. Annabeth was still sleeping, but it was dark out. For some reason, he felt that it wasn't a good idea to sleep in the woods. He shook her awake. It was dark out, but he could tell it had only just gotten dark. _Or maybe it was just early morning_ , he thought. As Annabeth woke, she started screaming. Percy jumped and tried to calm her down, telling her that it was ok. She eventually calmed down, and told him that she was having a very bad dream. She put heavy emphasis on the 'very'. He walked her back to his Cabin, but as he walked through the door, he tumbled to the ground. He felt a sudden tidal wave of tiredness flow through him, and he fell asleep right there, on the floor.

When he woke up, Annabeth was lying right on top of him, their legs somehow tangled. He struggled to get himself up without waking her, but it was nearly impossible. She woke, and when she did, she did not look happy. "That was an uncomfortable sleep." She complained. "What happened?" Percy replied. Annabeth went on to tell him how he passed out right on the floor, but she didn't want to move him, incase she woke him up. Instead, she decided to sleep on the floor next to him. Percy wondered how the managed to get all tangled up, but he let the thought slide. He was starting to think that Annabeth didn't only sleep by his side. He smiled at the thought, and she looked at him, with that wondering look in her eyes. He asked why she didn't go back to the Athena Cabin, and she didn't reply. She sat there for a minute. Percy assumed she was trying to make up some excuse to explain why. She didn't. "Because you looked lonely" She replied. She winked at him, and Percy blushed. He didn't press her with more questions, but one hundred thousand more ran through his head. He was just happy to be with her, and back at Camp. She ran her hand through his hair, got up, and walked away. Percy sat there for another hour, sitting on the floor, not sure how he felt; awestruck or depressed. _Probably a little bit of both_ , he thought. He was sad that she just got up and left, but awestruck with the fact that she slept, no, cuddled, with him that night. He became a bit self-conscious, when he remembered that he most likely drooled all over the floor. He looked down, surprised to see no sign of any drool on the floor.

He smiled, and thought: _This is going to be a great summer._


End file.
